


[Podfic] The Devil's Door

by Wisperwind



Series: Podfics by Wisperwind [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nogitsune Effects, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisperwind/pseuds/Wisperwind
Summary: Theo wants Void Stiles in his Pack. Stiles gives him exactly that. Written by Ladyazura.





	[Podfic] The Devil's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775376) by [ladyazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura). 



Length: 16:15

Size: 14.8 MB

You can also download the podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qwby0xvfv6wf2yt/The%20Devil%27s%20Door.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
